


A Steamy Proposition

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Liam Dunbar!, College, Gabe does not die, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Post canon, Prostitute Liam!, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Gabe!, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Liam has just finished getting changed after a long afternoon of practice. He's got a busy night ahead of him too, when Gabe offers something Liam simply cannot refuse...not that he wanted to in the first place





	A Steamy Proposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CododylWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/gifts).



> I kinda have my boyfriend to thank for this fic...it started cause i was giving him ideas on how a smut fic of his own might work...then whoop, i've written just over 4k of smut. So, thank you baby!

It’s just after practice, the college Lacrosse team has all showered and left, leaving Liam alone in the locker rooms. It’s not often he’s left alone in such a well used place. But the silence, the drip of water from the shower heads, the smell of unwashed bodies, it brings back memories of his time in high school. Some pleasant…other, not so pleasant.

His phone vibrated urgently on the bench beside him, and he turns his focus away from tying his shoe. It’s just the reminder he’d set, telling him he had about forty five minutes before he had to go. He turns back to his shoes after he silenced his phone, but something else catches his attention. Its not a phone…but the sounds of footsteps.

He looks up, not seeing anything in front of him, and so turns around…coming face to face with a fabric covered crotch.

He stumbles backward on gut instinct, falling to the floor as he does so. He looks up, a little surprised to find Gabe staring down at him, hands on his hips.

“What the fuck dude? I’m not gay!” Is the first thing that comes out of Liam’s mouth…and he doesn’t know why that is. He’s gay, and proud of it…though not when it comes to the rest of the team. And Gabe is one of the biggest jocks when it comes to the college Lacrosse team.

Gabe smirks down at him, gripping his semi hard cock through the thin, black material of his boxers. "Oh, really? You seemed to so want to suck my dick" he says, giving his growing semi a shake

. Liam shakes his head, standing from where he'd been kneeling on the floor. "I seriously dont know what you're talking about Gabe!" Liam says. But his eyes betray him, straying down to the bulge half covered by Gabe's hand.

He cant help the way his mouth waters ever so slightly at the sight of it.

"Eyes up, Dunbar" Gabe says, his voice hard. He removes his hand from in front of his dick, hooking the thumb under the elastic waist band. He pushes it down just slightly, revealing a neatly trimmed bush, and the base of a very thick cock. Liam unconsciously licks his lips in expectation.

"There it is" Gabe says, his smirk growing into a full blown smile. "I knew you were a bottom." As he says it, he pulls down the waist band the rest of the way, hooking it underneath a pair of very full balls.

"So what if i'm a bottom?" Liam asks defiantly, holding his chin up high, glaring into Gabe's eyes. He cant help the flicker of his eyes downward, to the cock hanging right there, just for him. Fuck, it was big. It was thick, and reached a few inches past Gabe's navel. "Fuck, i want to ride that dick."

Gabe smirked, reaching out and gripping Liam's shoulder firmly. "It's yours for the taking Liam. All you need to do is suck it first" Gabe said, pushing down on Liam's shoulder.

Liam went willingly, his knees folding easily beneath him as he went. His knee's firmly on the ground, he was quick to admire Gabe's cock, loving the slight curve to it, the way the veins stood out from the skin, the way it was so firm.

He knelt his head down, nuzzling up against the full, firm ballsack, breathing in the musky scent that was Gabe. He stuck his tongue out, lathering up each testicle, popping each one in his mouth and lathering it up, before letting the flop from his mouth. He slowly raised his head, sucking and licking up the hard length of Gabe's cock, until he reached the head. Pre trickled from the slit in a steady stream, and Liam savoured the taste, wrapping his lips around the head of Gabe's dick and lapping at the slit, trying to get as much pre as he could.

Gabe moaned, reaching up with one hand and tangling his fingers in Liam's hair, pushing down insistently on the back of Liam's head. Liam let Gabe control his descent, keeping his mouth open as Gabe lowered his head down. The cock in his mouth reached the back of Liam's throat, the pressure on the back of his head growing as the cock refused to budge. Liam forced his head back, reangling his head so he could allow the cock to go deeper, entering his throat. "Fuck, your mouth feels good Liam" Gabe said, patting Liam on the shoulder. "You have such amazing lips on you." Liam smiled, as best as he could, through the mouthful of cock, bobbing his head up and down insistently in appreciation.

Gabe slowly began thrusting his hips, gripping Liam's hair tightly so he could not move, fucking into his mouth insistently. Liam moaned around the cock, sucking and licking as much of the shaft as he could, swallowing around the head when it was buried in his throat.

"Fuck, you have such a good throat too" Gabe groaned, pushing Liam's face into his crotch. He held Liam there, gyrating his hips slightly. "Fuck, i'm already so close to cumming." Liam moaned around Gabe's cock, continuing to suck along the hard length still buried in his throat. He wanted to make Gabe cum, wanted the boy above him to use his throat...but he also wanted the boy to fuck him, to have his cum leaking from his ass. As much as he wanted to taste the former hunters cum, he wanted to be fucked more then anything.

Gabe seemed to realise that himself, thrusting into Liam's mouth one last time, before pulling out entirely. The werewolf gasped for air, thankful the intrusion was gone, but already missing it. He moved forward, mouth open, already trying to swallow the hard cock down again, before Gabe gripped his shoulder tightly, keeping him just out of reach. "Not yet, wolf man" Gabe said, shaking his head, a light frown gracing his lips. "You want this cock, dont you? I want you to beg for it."

Liam nodded, his tongue hanging out slightly. "Please, Gabe. I need your dick. It tastes so good, i think i'm addicted. I want you to fuck me. No, i need you to fuck me. I need your dick so much. My hole us aching for a fucking, and i need you to fuck me."

Gabe's lips turned up into a smile, gripping the base of his dick tightly in one hand, and pulling Liam closer with the other. "Give it a kiss for me, wolf man" Gabe ordered. Liam did as he was told, leaning forward and kissing the tip. Gabe shook his dick, slapping him on the face with the hard length, before pushing Liam back. "Get up. I need to prep your ass before i can fuck you" Gabe ordered.

Liam stood, as ordered, eager for what was to come. He hadnt lied when he'd been begging. His ass really did ache to be fucked, and Gabe's cock looked so enticing. He would be lying if he said he'd never dreamed of being reamed out by the former hunter, never dreamed of what it would be like to be fucked by the taller male. Every part of this scenario was a dream come true for Liam.

"Strip" Gabe said, the single word echoing through the empty locker room. "Strip off everything but your underwear." Liam followed suit, stripping off his shirt, kicking off his shoes and shuffling out of the sweats he'd been practicing in. He kicked it all to the side, standing proudly in the middle of the room, wearing nothing but a light blue jockstrap. "A jockstrap? You really are a bottom, arent you, wolf man?" Gabe said, eyeing Liam from head to toe, licking his lips appreciatively. "Whatever" Liam said, looking off to the side. "I like having access to my ass, okay? A jock helps more then boxers ever could."

"Oh, i know" Gabe said, a lustful glint to his eyes. "I've fucked most of the guys on the Lacrosse team, after all...and they all wore jockstraps, just like you." He sauntered forward, reaching forward and cupping the pouch of Liam's jock, squeezing the hard bulge beneath the soft fabric. "You wont be touching this while i fuck you. You'll cum with my dick in your ass, or not at all." "Yes sir" Liam said, looking Gabe defiantly in the eyes. But despite his defiance, he wanted this. He wanted what Gabe was offering, and he was going to take it willingly with both hands. "Good" Gabe said, leaning forward and capturing Liam's lips in a searing kiss. The hand cupping Liam's clothed dick trailed upwards, tugging lightly on the trail of hair peaking out of the waistband, gliding over the hard abs. His fingers lightly circled a nipple, soft, tentative touches at first, before tweaking and pulling on the hard nub of flesh. Liam's hips bucked violently at the assault, his lips and tongue fighting for dominance with Gabe's. He finally submitted to Gabe, letting the taller male control the kiss, both his hands now playing with his nipples. Gabe stepped forward, pushing Liam backwards, the backs of his knees hitting the bench behind him, and he fell, breaking the kiss.

Gabe stared down at him, lust burning in his brown eyes, bright and fierce. "I want you face down, with your ass up, wolf man" Gabe ordered. Liam complied, shifting on the bench so he was on his hands and knees, before lowering himself down so he held himself up with his elbows. "Will this do?" Liam asked. There was no response, and he opened his mouth to ask again, but let out a gasp as a palm connected sharply with his ass. The hand rubbed soothingly where it had connected with his ass cheek, before it came down, harder. "Fuck, i wish your healing wouldnt react so quickly" Gabe said softly, leaning down. Liam felt soft lips on the other cheek, before he felt a hard sucking sensation. He gasp as he felt Gabe sucking a hickey into his ass cheek. bowing his head low. He focused hard, trying hard to supress his wolf. When Gabe pulled back, the slight burn of the hickey didnt recede, and Gabe hummed appreciatively. "You can suppress your healing? Now that is interesting."

He placed his hands on Liam's cheeks, spreading them eagerly, revealing the soft, puckered lips of Liam's hole. He whistled in surprise, stroking the tip of his thumb over Liam's hole. He pressed in, surprised when his thumb was sucked in to the first knuckle. "I knew you'd be loose. Rumours about you have been spreading like fire lately" Gabe said, pumping his thumb slowly in and out of Liam's hole. "But i didnt know the true extent. What did you do, fuck yourself on a dildo before you came to school? I'd have thought you would have a plug buried in your ass, but i dont see one." "You're right...on both accounts" Liam groaned out, bucking his hips, trying to get some more friction from Gabe's thumb. "I was horny when i woke up this morning, so i fucked myself on a dildo while i had a shower...and i had a plug in right up until practice. It's a little too distracting when i practice...and always feels like it's going to fall out." Liam flushed furiously as he spoke. Gabe was the first person he'd told about his routine. He might be known for being fucked in seedy bars around town, but he couldnt help the near constant ache he felt to be filled...or how easy it was to slip a plug into his ass before he left for his classes.

"Oh, you did, did you?" Gabe asked, arching an eyebrow. He looked over to the duffle bag on the floor, the one Liam had been rummaging in before he'd walked into the locker room. "I'm guessing you have it here with you?"

"And some lube" Liam added, pushing back on Gabe's thumb.

"We're not using any lube today, Liam" Gabe said, slipping his thumb out of Liam's hole. "You're still nice and lubed up from earlier, and your hole is still nice and loose...plus, you lubed up my cock so well. It would be a shame to put it all to waste." He indicated his still hard cock, glistening with saliva. Liam seemed hesitant, but nodded his head. "Okay then...it wont be the first time" Liam said, arching his back so he could expose his ass even more.

"What a good boy" Gabe said, patting Liam lightly on the ass. With his right hand, he gripped Liam's hip tightly, stilling the wolf in his movements. With his other, he held out two fingers, slowly easing the digits into Liam's hole. Liam gritted his teeth, the two fingers stretching his rim slightly. It was a familiar, almost comforting burn that radiated from his hole, and he dropped his head with a sigh as Gabe pumped his fingers in and out. Gabe added a third finger, and Liam squirmed at the added intrusion. The burn helped relieve some of the ache, the _need_ to be filled...but it wasnt enough. It was never enough. Liam knew the only way for the ache to disappear would be to have Gabe fuck him.

"Fucking hell Gabe, just fuck me already" Liam gasped out, throwing his head back. "Just get it over with already."

Liam waited, the fingers in his ass spreading him nicely, massaging his walls with delicate, almost deft touches. He knew his ass well, and he knew what the fingers were searching for, and he knew they were close...but the fingers retracted from his hole before they found their mark. Liam whined softly, arching his back as the hollow, empty feeling in his ass returned. "You needy little bottom" Gabe said from behind him. Liam felt the head of Gabe's dick poking at his entrance, just barely slipping in. "Dont worry pup, you'll get all of this in a moment."

And Gabe moved his hips forward, easing the head of his dick into Liam's hole. Liam whined as, slowly, inch by inch, Gabe's cock slid inside him, easing him open. It was deliciously thick, and just as good as he had believed it would be, the burn of his hole stretching a miraculous feeling. It was times like these that made Liam think he may have a masochistic side to him, but it was one that Liam often ignored.

Liam buried his head in his hands as Gabe continued to slide his cock in, each inch a delicious burn. He knew Gabe had bottomed out when the taller boys pubes tickled his ass. He let out a deep breath, enjoying the way Gabe filled him. He just needed to get used to the size first.

It seemed like Gabe was able to read his mind, for he gave Liam no time to rest. Once buried to the hilt, Gabe was quick to pull out, slamming back in as hard as he could. Liam groaned, feeling the rim of his hole loosening as Gabe began his onslaught, jackhammering into his ass faster then Liam would have thought the human was capable of. It wasnt long before Liam, already hard and leaking in his jock, tried to reach down and jerk himself off, despite his previous assurances.

Gabe was quick to stop him, never letting up the pace, grabbing Liam's hand by the wrist and holding it above his head. Gabe laid across Liam's back, using the new position to thrust wildly into Liam's ass, gripping both of the werewolf's wrists in a tight hold. Despite his strength, despite the fact that Liam _knew_ he could break out of Gabe's hold in an instant, he didnt. He loved this position too much, he loved being roughly used like he was.

Without warning, Gabe pulled out, leaving Liam's hole gaping and empty. A whine slipped from the wolf's lips as Gabe gripped his hips tightly, flipping him around onto his back. The former hunter lined his cock up with Liam's hole, before burying himself in Liam's hole in a single thrust. Liam let out a shout that was mixed parts pain and pleasure, reaching out and gripping the bench hard enough to crack the wood. Gabe's hands splayed out across his chest and abdomen, holding him still against the bench, Gabe continued his merciless pounding of Liam's ass.

"Fuck, you are tight...so fucking tight" Gabe growled out, teeth bared in an approximation of a snarl. "How are you so tight still? They say you get fucked by a dozen men in a row on the weekends. You shouldnt even be able to hold a plug in your ass if the rumours are true."

Liam let out a laugh, arching his back expertly, rolling his hips. Gabe's breath came out in stutter's, halting his words.

"You're right, of course" Liam said, some semblance of lucidity returning to his sex addled mind. "I've been the centre of attention for a dozen men in orgies. I've been passed around like a toy, fucked senseless one man at a time." Liam reached up, wrapping his arms around Gabe's shoulders and neck, pulling the hunters face down to his. "And you are, by far, the mouthiest man i have had fuck me."

Liam rolled, somehow making sure that he didnt roll the two of them onto the floor, Gabe's back pressing against the hard wood of the bench. Liam straddled the hunter's waist, Gabe's cock still buried in his ass. Liam splayed his hand out over the hunters broad chest, rolling his hips. He gasped as he moved, Gabe's cock brushing against his prostate as he did.

That seemed to spur Gabe on, as he gripped Liam's hips tightly in both hands, thrusting upwards hard and fast. Every thrust felt like fireworks going off, each one brushing against Liam's prostate, white lights flashing against the backs of his eyelids with every thrust.

Gabe was close, and Liam could tell. He'd been with enough men to know that they lost all semblance of reason when they came close to orgasm. Gabe's thrusts became more and more erratic, no longer hitting his prostate on every inward thrust. Liam looked down, watching with delight as Gabe grit his teeth, trying to stave off his orgasm as much as he could.

Gabe's control broke as suddenly as a rubber band snapping. He let out a scream, gripping Liam's hips tight enough to bruise, stilling the wolf's movements. Gabe continued to thrust, his release filling Liam with an incredible warmth. It felt amazing, so much cum from such a silly little human.

Gabe finally let go, his arms falling to his side limply as Liam continued to roll his hips, trying to milk as much cum from Gabe's cock as he could. It soon softened up enough that it slipped out. The cum from his orgasm quickly began to trickle from Liam's hole and down the wolf's thighs, and Liam couldnt help but sigh in contentment.

His own cock still rock hard and leaking, but untouched, Liam lay on top of the hunter, folding his arms beneath his chest. He rested his chin on Gabe's chest, looking up at the former hunter, a devilish smile on his lips.

Gabe looked up at him, quietly enjoying the warmth and the weight of the wolf on top of him. "Are you okay there?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I am" Liam said, the smile never receding. "Just wanted to thank you for such an amazing fuck was all."

Gabe smiled proudly, a cocky smirk on his lips. "It's good to know that the rumours were true. You were an amazing fuck. I havent had a bottom take control of the situation before."

"I'm not like most bottoms" Liam said, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Are you gonna get cleaned up?" Gabe asked, resting his head back against the bench.

"Nah, i dont think i will. I particularly like the feeling of your cum dripping from my hole" Liam said, that same devilish smirk gracing his lips again.

"Fuck, you sure know how to get a guy going again" Gabe said, shaking his head. He had a fond smile on his face, And Liam couldnt help but laugh at it.

"Well, i have my ways" Liam said, shifting his position so he rested his head on his arms.

Gabe's smile slowly dropped, as if realising what Liam had said.

"So...those rumours i mentioned...they really are real?" he asked, voice soft.

"It depends" Liam said, cocking his head to the side. "What you said earlier, about being fucked by a dozen guys in a row...yeah, that was true. That was one particular frat house party i'll never forget, thats for sure. I have an open invitation to join any of their parties, as long as i 'drop the soap', as they so eloquently put it." Liam chuckled softly at his own joke, shaking his head. "But, i have my ways Gabe. And...while normally i'd say you should take what you hear about rumours with a grain of salt...i know what they say about me. Most of it is true." He patted Gabe lightly on the chest, before pushing himself off of the hunter. He shivered slightly as the new position caused more cum to leak from his hole. He could already feel his healing kicking in, his hole tightening up.

"Where are you going?" Gabe asked, pushing himself up by his elbows. "You could...i dont know, alway come to my place...if you wanted."

"I have a...prior engagement, Gabe" Liam said, stepping into his grey sweats, pulling them up slowly, almost teasingly. He could feel Gabe's eyes on his ass, and he smirked, turning around.

"Fuck, you're still hard?" Gabe asked, gasping at the sight of the obscene bulge Liam's cock made in the front of his sweats.

"Well, you did say i wasnt allowed to touch myself, after all" Liam said, patting the bulge tenderly. "And that i would only get off from your dick in my ass."

Gabe groaned, covering his face with his palms. "Fuck, i dont know what came over me. It...just felt right."

"It's okay" Liam said, pulling a hoodie on, forgoing a shirt. "It wouldnt be the first time, after all."

"I really wanna know more about these 'first times' of yours" Gabe said, sitting up properly and tucking his soft dick into his underwear.

"You're more then welcome to ask. It might cost you, though" Liam said, rummaging through his bag.

Gabe sighed, and Liam looked up from what he was doing, seeing a nervous look on the hunters face.

"What i meant, was that i would like to get to hear about them...and get to know you a little more" Gabe said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I mean...i havent exactly been the best person in the past to you, i know...but you clearly arent opposed to fucking me, at least...or, well...letting me fuck you."

Liam shook his head, a smile gracing his lips. "I'll tell you what" Liam said, sitting down beside Gabe as he pulled on his shoes...a task he felt like he had started forever ago. "If you want to get to know me a bit more, you're gonna have to buy me dinner."

Gabe eagerly shook his head. "It's a date then" he said, almost unconsciously.

Liam smirked, leaning in a capturing Gabe's lips in a chaste kiss, before pulling back, enjoying the stunned look on Gabe's face. "I've gotta go" Liam said, reaching into his bag and pulling out a slip of paper. He pressed it into Gabe's open hand, before standing. "My number. I'll be expecting a call when i'm done for the night."

Gabe nodded absently, and Liam walked off, a smirk on his lips. As he reached the door to the locker rooms, he felt eyes on his back. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the lustful way Gabe stared at him on his way out. Liam smirked at him, shaking his ass slightly as he walked out the door. He had a busy night ahead of him, and he was gonna be late if he wasnt quick.

 


End file.
